1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candles and more particularly relates to a two in one candle.
2. Description of Related Art
Candles have been known for many centuries. Candles were used at one time as a light source and still are used as a light source during emergency situations where electricity is lost. In recent times candles have been used for decorative purposes including scented candles having a variety of scents and a variety of colors to add décor to a room or other setting which increases the ambiance of the room or other setting while providing a scented odor during the burning of the candle.
Candles generally are made of a wax with a wick placed along a center point of the candle. Some candles are used in candle holders wherein the candle has one end placed in the candle holder and the candle is burned from the top portion thereof. Other candles have decorative shapes such as balls, stars, or any other known shape depending on the maker of the candle and the consumer purchasing such candles. Candles have also been poured into glass jar containers. These glass jar containers may include a lid that generally has a rounded ball like top which is used to create a jar appearance when the candle is not being used. Candles have also been used in numerous other applications throughout time.
However, many of the prior art candles are only sold as single individual candles. To buy multiple candles you have to buy multiple separate candles and have separate containers for each candle and/or separate candle holders. This increases the cost and storage necessary to have multiple candles stored in one place and used in one place. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a two in one candle that can be stored in a single unit but still have the capability of having two separate candles for use by the consumer. There also is a need in the art for a two in one candle that is capable of having separate colors and scents for each of the candles in the two in one candle container.